


patience is a virtue

by mercibeaucul



Series: dorks in love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I think?, Inexperienced Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Praise Kink, Virgin Victor Nikiforov, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul
Summary: Victor has been waiting for Yuuri since the GPF, and he finally kisses him!





	patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: In this fic, Victor and Yuuri made out at the GPF banquet, but Yuuri still doesn't remember. It takes place after the regional competition, but before Cup of China. I'm fairly certain they were physically intimate in some way by then, because Yuuri seems quite comfortable with a naked Victor clinging to him. Sorry about the title, lol.

_Victor is dying_. He must be, because Katsuki Yuuri, the most gorgeous man Victor has ever seen, the one who makes beautiful music with his body, is kissing him. After all these months and the torturous, lonely nights Victor spent lying awake painfully hard and filled with longing, Yuuri has finally closed the gap.

Victor is not a patient man. He’s always been too eager, like he’s standing right on the precipice of something far too enticing and ready to jump in with both feet. Yakov could attest to this fact; he had yelled enough at Victor every time he disobeyed him by doing quads when he was still in Juniors. And when Victor saw the video of Yuuri skating to his program, he immediately uprooted his life to coach him—and, Victor had hoped, to be with him. But when he realized that Yuuri needed time and space to process their relationship, he stepped back and let their lives settle into each other. But waiting for Yuuri has not been easy. Over the months, their bond had blossomed into something solid and real; but it was growing too intense, too large. It was taking up all the air in the room, and Victor was finding it difficult to breathe. He was dizzy and intoxicated with Yuuri—more so every day.

Victor’s desire, the desire he’s certain that Yuuri feels too, grows more intense with every look, every touch, every late night spent talking with him about everything and nothing. He's spent too many hours in the onsen in proximity to his naked body, trying his best not to let his gaze linger too long. He's watched Yuuri try to convince himself that his Eros was _katsudon_ , seducing Victor all the while with a coy look, his sensual movements, his beautiful skating.

For months, Yuuri seduced Victor with a program inspired by that wild night at the banquet where Yuuri had swept Victor off his feet. He skated _Eros_ in _Victor’s_ old costume—the costume inspired by bondage and lingerie, the one that, upon seeing Victor in it, had inspired a sexual awakening in Yuuri. That knowledge had left Victor reeling, added fuel to the fire within him that burned for Katsuki Yuuri.

The confession, given during a shared bottle of sake, had both pleased and surprised Victor. Victor felt a pleasant warmth in his bones from the kotatsu and warmed alcohol, muscles loose from soaking in the onsen. He had insisted on celebrating Yuuri’s win at the regional competition, and he was laying the praise on thick. And he meant every word of it.

“Your _Eros_ was wonderful. You had _everyone_ seduced,” he said pointedly. “No one could take their eyes off you.” _Especially me,_ Victor thought. “I’m glad you chose that costume.” He’s said it before, but he’s always taken aback when he sees Yuuri in it. “It looks beautiful on you.”

Yuuri let out a breathy laugh. “That costume. That’s the one,” he said, alcohol flushed cheeks darkening.

“The one what?” Victor cocked his head, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Well,” Yuuri started slowly, adjusting his glasses nervously. “I mean I guess on some level, I’d always known I was gay, but seeing you skate in—in that costume. That’s when I knew for sure.”

“Oh,” Victor breathed out. He weighed Yuuri’s words in his mind, considered their meaning and the intent behind them.

Yuuri was blushing hard. “Um, I mean, well… forget I said anything,” he stammered.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he smiled and placed his index finger to his lips. “That’s why you wanted to wear that costume?”

“Um—yes. Right. That’s why. Big gay awakening!” Yuuri laughed nervously and downed the rest of his sake.

Victor hummed thoughtfully and lowered his voice, looking at Yuuri with heavy lidded eyes. “There wasn’t any other reason, was there?” For Victor, there was something intimate and almost erotic about him wearing his costume, especially for _that_ program. He could almost pretend that Yuuri was possessing him in the way he wanted him to.

Yuuri locked eyes with him and gave him a smirk—the same one he gives when he skates _Eros._ The same one he had given Victor that night in Sochi. Then he simply shrugged, refilled their cups, and said, “ _Kanpai._ ”

It’s two weeks later, and Victor is reluctantly saying goodnight outside Yuuri’s room, only to find himself pressed up against the door, Yuuri’s lips capturing his own in a searing kiss. Victor must be dying, because he has surely ascended to heaven. The kiss is all lips and no tongue, but heated and full of need. Yuuri places a hand on the back of his neck, fingernails scratching lightly at his nape. The sensation sends a thrill down Victor’s spine. Yuuri pulls away, and Victor is panting, desperate for more. He wraps his arms around Yuuri and pulls him back, kisses him back, hungry and wanting. Yuuri licks lightly at his lips, and Victor is all too happy to oblige, wanting to drown in the taste of him. When they break apart for air, Yuuri is flushed and breathing hard, and it reminds him of the way he looks after he skates. “Victor,” he says, voice raspy with desire. “I want you.”

“Then have me.” To Victor, it’s an absurd statement, really. Victor has been Yuuri’s the whole time; he’s just been waiting for Yuuri to take him.

Yuuri guides Victor to the bed, kissing him senseless all the while, stopping briefly to remove his glasses. He pushes him down playfully when the back of his knees hit the bed. Victor adjusts so that Yuuri can climb on top of him, and then he’s sucking a bruise into his neck, and Victor’s heart is hammering in his chest. “Yuuri,” he gasps. “Oh, my Yuuri.” Victor’s hands slide under the hem of his soft t-shirt, fingers trailing up his muscled back. He buries his nose in his hair, breathing in the scent of him. “Yu—Yuuri,” he starts. “I don’t. I—is this okay? I don’t want to pressure you.”

Yuuri kisses under his jaw, his cheek, his temple. He looks at him with such affection Victor thinks his heart might burst. “Victor, I’ve wanted this since I was 14 years old and I saw you in that costume,” he laughs.

Victor’s blood surges at that. “But—but that’s different, Yuuri,” he protests reluctantly.

“I know,” he kisses his forehead. “But I do want this.” He pulls back to look at Victor, and his brow creases. “That is, if you do too.”

“Yes! Of course I do. _Yuuri,_ I’ve been trying to seduce you since the moment I got here.” He kisses his cheek.

Yuuri smiles sheepishly. “I know. I mean, I was pretty sure. So, I’ve had a lot of time to think about this.”

“And what did you conclude in your considerations?” Victor runs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and he leans into the touch.

“That I want you,” he says. “And,” he kisses his wrist, “I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

Victor’s breath catches at that. “ _Yuuri._ I’m yours. I’ve always been yours.” Victor is certain that Yuuri ruined him for anyone else that night at the banquet.

Yuuri lets out a small moan at that and buries his face in Victor’s neck. Victor’s blood is on fire. _Yuuri is touching him, Yuuri is kissing him._ “Yuuri, my Yuuri.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Yuuri says, sitting up to pull off his shirt. “Yours. I’m yours too, Victor.” Victor stares openly at his naked chest, his muscular stomach. He’s beautiful. Truthfully, Yuuri was beautiful with the soft belly he’d had when Victor arrived. He had wanted to kiss it, fall asleep with his head on it. But this version of Yuuri is beautiful too; it’s evidence of his hard work, of his passion for the ice. Victor’s fingers trail down his chest, leaving a trail of goosepimples in their wake. Yuuri shivers, and says, “For once, you’re wearing too many clothes, Victor.”

Light laughter bubbles out of their chests, until Yuuri’s hands find the hem of Victor’s sweater and slide slowly up his sides. His touch is firm and slow, exploratory. Victor gasps, heart pounding, and Yuuri kisses him again, bites his lip, sucks his tongue. His sweater is gone, and now their bodies are pressed together, skin on skin, and Victor’s blood is pumping wildly. They’re both hard, and Yuuri grinds against his erection. “Oh, _Yuuri._ ” They explore each other, kissing and touching, relishing in each other’s moans and gasps.

“Victor.” Yuuri’s hands are hesitantly sliding under his waistband. “What—I don’t. I’m not sure…” he trails off.

Victor smiles at him. “It’s okay, Yuuri. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I know you said you’ve never had a lover—”

Yuuri frowns. “I never said that, Victor. I said that I didn’t want to talk about it. It was too…too close to home at the time. I was nervous about talking about _that_ with—well, _you_.”

Victor blushes. “Oh. Well. Um… what _have_ you done?”

“I mean, everything? I had a few flings in Detroit. Nothing serious, though. I’ve never… I’ve never felt anything like this before.” Yuuri lets his gaze drop, overwhelmed by the intimacy of this statement.

Victor cups his cheek and draws Yuuri back towards him. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I mean, Yuuri, look at you. I’m sure you had all kinds of beautiful boys falling at your feet,” he smirks.

Yuuri smiles shyly. “And what about _you,_ Victor Nikiforov, five-time world champion? I _know_ you had them falling at your feet.”

Victor blushes. “Um, well. The truth is…” he hesitates. “I mean, I was always so busy, and I didn’t really do much outside of skating, so… I’ve never really done anything before this.” He bites his lip nervously.

Yuuri is incredulous. “You—you what? Never?”

“Well, I mean I’ve had a pretty heavy make-out session before,” Victor winks. “With you, of course. But I’d never been kissed before you, Yuuri.”

Victor remembers their first kiss like it was yesterday. Yuuri had dragged him out into the hallway at the banquet, tie still around his head. He was outrageously drunk, but steady and full of a confidence and certainty that he had been missing out on the ice. Their kiss was clumsy, but perfect, and everything Victor had ever dreamed of. He had left him breathless and wanting. Victor very nearly took him back to his hotel room that night—not that he would take advantage of Yuuri’s inebriated state. He just wanted to be close to him, to hang onto him. Yuuri had stumbled into his life and swept him off his feet so quickly that he worried he’d slip away. _And then he did_. Celestino had come to take him back to his room, and Victor hadn’t heard from him for months. Not until that video, the one that had felt like a siren call.

“Me? Your first kiss was with _me?_ ” Yuuri stares at him in disbelief.

“ _Yes._ You. And it was perfect and amazing, just like you are, Yuuri. Please kiss me some more. I’m insatiable now that you’ve swept me off my feet.” So Yuuri does. He kisses him slow and sweet, runs his fingers through his hair, kisses his face, his neck, his chest, his stomach.

“What do you want tonight, Victor?” he murmurs against his belly.

“Anything. Everything. I don’t know, it’s… it’s so much.” Victor does want everything, but his mind is buzzing, he’s overwhelmed. He’s been waiting so long for this, and he’s gone so long without, he doesn’t know where to begin.

“Okay. Just tell me if it’s too much. We don’t have to do everything tonight.” Yuuri places a kiss to his bellybutton. “We can take our time together.” Yuuri tugs lightly at Victor’s pants. “Can I take these off?”

“Yes,” Victor nods. “Please.” It isn’t long before they’re both naked and grinding into each other. “Yuuri, oh my Yuuri.” His body is on fire, sparks of pleasure coursing through him. Yuuri is sweating and his hair is stuck to his face. Victor reaches up to push it back for him.

Yuuri smiles. “You really like that, don’t you?”

“What,” Victor says with a shaky voice. “Your hair slicked back like that, or your dick?”

Yuuri chuckles and presses a kiss against his ear. “Both, I guess.” He nips at his jaw and sucks another hickey into his neck. Victor loves it—the sensation, the reminder he’ll have of this tomorrow every time he looks in the mirror, the knowledge that everyone will see just what Katsuki Yuuri does to him, will see that he _belongs_ to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, Yuuri please,” he whines. There’s pleasure building in him, but it’s not enough to push him over the edge. He bites at Yuuri’s neck, scratches at his back. He feels so desperate it’s overwhelming.

“Oh, _Victor,_ ” Yuuri gasps, rolling his hips hard against him. “Just hold on.” He moves to his desk and pulls something out of the drawer. Victor thinks to himself that if he wasn’t already certain he’d died earlier, he would surely die if Yuuri didn’t start touching him again soon. But Yuuri isn’t gone long, and when he returns, he’s slicking them both up with lube.

“ _Oh, wow.”_ Victor can’t help moaning at his touch. “Oh my god, Yuuri.” He’s sliding both of their cocks together, and Victor wants it to last forever. It feels so fucking good, and he wants to last for Yuuri, but he’s approaching his orgasm embarrassingly fast. He’s babbling in Russian, trying to find the right words in English. “I’m—I’m so close, Yuuri.”

Yuuri kisses him feverishly. “It’s okay. Come for me, Victor.”

A loud sob escapes his lips as his orgasm rips through him, hot come coating both of their stomachs. Yuuri kisses him and holds him close as he shakes and follows him soon after. Victor watches him with complete adoration, loves the way his nose crinkles, the way he shudders as bliss overtakes him. “ _Wow._ ”

Yuuri collapses on top of him, breathing hard. “Fuck, Victor. Wow is right.”

He runs a hand through Yuuri’s hair. “Was that okay?”

Yuuri laughs. “Was—was it okay?” He kisses his cheek and smiles softly at him. “Victor, that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

“It was? But you said—” Yuuri stops him with a kiss.

“I said I was experienced. But Victor, it’s… it’s you. You’re incredible.” He nuzzles into Victor’s neck.

“Oh,” Victor says softly.

Yuuri kisses his cheek and leans down to grab his t-shirt from the floor. He’s cleaning their mess as best he can and asks, “Was it okay for you?”

“Oh my god, _Yuuri!_ It was so amazing. I can’t wait to do that again with you. Oh my god, you’re even more incredible than I imagined. And your dick, I mean, I won’t pretend I didn’t catch a glimpse in the onsen, but I _am_ a gentleman, so it’s not like I stared. But oh my god! It’s as beautiful as the rest of you, and _so big._ To be honest, it’s a little intimidating, but mostly exciting. You’re like a dream, Yuuri. Oh, Yuuri, are you—” He looks down to find that Yuuri is growing hard again. “Wow, I can’t believe your stamina extends to the bedroom!”

Yuuri moans. “ _Victor_ , you can’t—you can’t just say things like that!”

“ _Yuuri._ Why not? They’re true, and you obviously like it,” he winks.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Yuuri's sexuality was #confirmed for him when he saw Victor in that costume, and I think it's significant that he chooses that particular one to skate a seduction program to. Also, I don't necessarily think Victor was totally inexperienced, but I'm fond of the idea anyway. It's definitely not out of the realm of possibility. IMO, Victor is a romantic, and wouldn't give himself to just anybody. Because his life is skating, he doesn't make the time to devote himself to that kind of romance--until Yuuri sweeps him off his feet, steals his first kiss, and vanishes! A true Cinderella story.


End file.
